You May Be the Slytherin Prince
by Gossamer Moonwitch
Summary: Known by most as Moonwitch and slime of the pureblood clique, she's entering the highly desired 6th year with a bit of an unsteady reputation. Draco's out to make her life as obstacle-ridden as possible. The Gryffindor gang is her only crutch as betrayals
1. Friend or Foe

Glad to be on summer leave of her Fifth Year she smiled happily as drool seeped into her pillow.

"Good-bye, Harry!" she waved to Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Clara, Ela, Finch, and Daevid...

She was 16 with long, jet black hair, vivid blue eyes, 5'6", and had a brilliant smile and bubbling personality that no one seemed to get enough of, but a pessimistic, dry humour that no one seemed to get; not even Harry at times.

Something screeched in her ear.

"MOM!" Helena put the pillow over her head.

"What?" her mom asked worriedly.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE THE BANSHEE OF A CLOCK STOP!"

"Oh, Helena. Get up yourself! It's the first day of term. You should be used to this by now."

She shot up from bed like never before. "WHAT?"

"First day of term, hun," her mom said as she waved her hands frantically.

"UGH... Stop that... you know how much I hate mock-jazz hands..."

"Precisely. Now get your lazy bum up."

She got up and stretched to the sky before heading to the much dreaded freezing morning shower. All thanks to dad; he wasn't much of a handyman and had just gotten laid-off from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries which made matters worse. They were Purebloods, but didn't mix in with the snobby if-you're-not-pure-blood-you're-value-is-that-of-a-house-elf's-snot crowd. Helena was raised in Manhattan until the age of 11 when that magical owl-carried post came welcoming her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Moonwitch,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Terms begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

Her family was upper middle class and lived in Liverpool where the perfect weather was a humid 70-ish degrees Fahrenheit, lovely Mr. Sun never came out to play, and gray clouds were always looming in the sky.

"UHHHHH..."

"What are you complaining about now?!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

"I can't find my black fishnet striped shirt! Or my Doc Martens! Or my black peasant skirt!"

Helena whipped around her room.

_Geez... Seems like a troll came in here and smashed everything..._

"Well, maybe if you were a bit more tidy, dear... think about the possibilities..."

She made a face towards the doorway, but, alas, she got dressed and headed down to the island in the kitchen for breakfast. She sat down on the stool gloomily, fork and knife propped up in each hand.

"My, you're hungry."

"Give me all you got. This is the annual STUFF MY FACE BEFORE EACH TERM BREAKFAST. The last home meal I'll get before the end of Sixth Year."

She made her ever-famous googly eyes at her mom as she piled on her world-famous pancakes.

**Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**

"Hurry, Mom! Push that cart a bit faster. Getting a little out-of-shape, are we?"

"You would be, too... if you... were pushing... a fully-grown giant's weight..." her mom said out of breath.

"Come on!" Helena yelled looking back at her mother.

"Why don't you push this, Phillip, dear?" her mom gritted through her teeth as she looked back at her husband.

"I'll take it from here, then." Helena said, annoyed.

They waved from behind.

"HAVE A GOOD TERM, DEAR!"

**On the Hogwarts Express**

Helena looked in each cabin until she saw Hermoine's no longer frizzy hair, but not before noticing that the cabin was almost full. Hermione turned around and hugged Helena in a death grip until she let go and frowned.

"Sorry, you got here a bit late and, well, uh..."

"It's fine, Herms," she puffed out her chest. "I'll have to be a brave little girl and find another seat. Au revoir," she said dramatically as she disappeared from the cabin door in search of an unoccupied seat.

Helena went down the hall until she heard someone shout a sneering comment.

"Finally came to your senses, eh, Moony? Came to sit on Slytherin Royalty's lap? Where you truly belong? Not with beloved Harry Scarhead and Weasel-be, not to mention that filthy little Mudblood..."

_Please don't let it be who I think it is..._

She turned around and there sat Draco Malfoy in all his came into the cabin and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He raised his eyebrows in shock.

"You may be the Slytherin Prince, but I am definitely not your princess. How could I possibly be? The sight of your greasy hair and high-pitched voice makes the hairs on the back of my neck curl."

She smiled sweetly and as soon as she noted a hint of severe annoyance and insult in him she left and headed further down the hall. Draco was wrapped in her smile until his ego pushed aside her rapture and took over.

_Who the hell does she think she is?_

She gave Draco one last look before she disappeared.

"I guess that's better than nothing! You're a Slytherin might as well grope on Slytherin Royalty to up your reputation!" Draco yelled after her.

She stopped dead in her tracks turned around, glared daggers at him, then gave him the finger. At this point everyone was peeking out their doors.

"I know, Moonwitch. I'm irresistible. I can feel the sexual tension between us. I've always known you've had a thing for me."

She charged and clothes-lined him, full force.

"You unbelievable son of a b*tch!" she yelled as she mangled his face.


	2. Sexual Tension? Maybe

**At the Dining Hall**

Helena was playing with the food that was on her plate with no intention of eating.

_I think I'm gonna throw up...___

_*Because you miss dear Draco or because you stuffed your face before you got here*___

_SHUT UP... No, not because of Draco... well, maybe because of Draco... but- only 'cause he's such a vile, disgusting creature...___

_*Sure about that*___

_Hell yeah.___

_*You sure it's not because of what he mentioned*___

_What?___

_*Because of the tension between you two- more specifically the sexual tension*___

_No; just 'cause I went out with him Third Year... doesn't mean shit...___

_*Whatever*___

_Yeah, leave me the hell alone._

"You are the only person I've met that lollygags so much," Daevid exclaimed.

"You're the only person that I know of that wanks so much!" Finch yelled.

Everybody turned their heads and started laughing furiously. Finch was always trying to stick up for Helena and had a huge crush on her since First Year until she told him off Fourth Year during the Yule Ball.

"All right, all right. Laugh your bloody heads off, but you know what I said was true."

She turned to her right and faced Daevid.

"I know I do, but it's a hell of a lot better than wanking just because I freeze at the sight of the opposite sex."

He put his head down. She always had a way of shooting people down, but they always knew it was just her way of joking and didn't really mean it.

"What were you daydreaming about anyways?" Clara asked absent-mindedly.

"Uh, nothing."

Ela had a smirk on her face.

"Why are you smirking?" Helena asked.

She didn't answer.

"Come on. Tell me."

"All right,. Don't get your knickers in a twist, but I heard what happened with you and Draco earlier."

"That big-mouthed idiot..." she mumbled.

"What happened? Did he touch you?" Finch asked.

"No, I just mangled his face," Helena pointed to Draco further down the table.

He had his hood up.

"Bloody awesome," Daevid said.

"That's what the damned bastard deserves," she said.

Draco and her eyes locked for a second. He smiled briefly then continued talking to his cronies.

"So, what exactly happened?"

That's all they could talk about for the rest of the meal until everyone had to head to the dormitories.

**The Slytherin Common Room**

Draco sat in front of the fire with an ice patch on his busted lip fuming over what she had done.

She loses her temper easily. Ever since third year it's like she's been radioactively PMSing all the time. Bloody hell... this shite stings...

He heard someone sit next to him, but didn't look their way.

"You know why I mangled your face, right?"

Draco looked to his right and there she was sitting Indian-style wearing an over-sized Sex Pistols shirt.

"I would like to know. Maybe it'll justify why've you've been radioactively PMSing since Third Year..."

Her smile was distorted in a way.

"I mangled your face because you still are the same asshole that I found out you to be when I caught you with that stupid bitch in Hogsmeade."

He smirked.

_If only she could know..._

"Well, then I guess I deserved that, but could you soften up on me a bit? We're already in our Sixth Year..."

He made an attempt to pout.

"I thought you were the ALMIGHTY SLYTHERIN PRINCE and would be able to take it, but I guessed wrong."

"You are one bitter-"

She smiled.

"I know."

She ran back up to the girl's dorms.  
_  
__If only she knew how much I regretted that day._

He stayed in the Common Room taking in every detail of the flames for a bit and then headed back to the dorm to go to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Helena woke up with a pillow smack to the face.

"What the hell?"

"Get up lazy hobo," Clara said.

"UHHHHHH..." she mumbled into her pillow.

"It takes the jaws of life to pry her out of bed," Ela whispered.

"Shut up. I'm getting up I'm getting up for Merlin's sake."

They all got ready and headed for their first classes.

"What do you have first?" Clara asked.

"Ummmmm... Defense Against the Dark Arts..." Helena said nonchalantly.

Both Clara and Ela looked at each other.

"What?"

"Snape."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I thought that Slughorn guy-"

They shook their heads.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Why didn't you tell me?! I was taking it all easy. Now I'm gonna be late," she said as she ran off.

"She needs some stress relief," Ela stated as she looked after her.

"Like what?" Clara asked.

"When she was with Draco she wasn't so wound up."

"Well, remember you made them break up."

"I know, but it was only because I was stupid, jealous, and naive,"

Clara stayed silent.

_It's convenient how Ela forgets her most important motive._

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

Helena busted through the door, out of breath.

"Ah, Ms. Moonwitch how nice of you to join us," Snape said, his back turned to the door.

After arranging the materials on his desk he walked up to her.

"Moonwitch-" Snape said as he pointed to Draco. "Malfoy."

"Fuck," she said under her breath.

"What was that, Moonwitch?"

"I said, 'I would love to buy some fudge for you, sir'."

Helena looked at Harry and he smiled. She could always get away with anything with Snape because he wouldn't take points from his own House.

"Stop fooling around. Ten points from Gryffindor all thanks to Potter."

Taking House points from Gryffindor was another matter. Grudgingly she sat next to Draco and he slipped his arm around her waist.

"What's with you and Scarhead?" he asked.

"None of your damn business."

"Now, first thing's first. Let's see how rusty your dueling skills are. Anyone care to go first?" Snape asked the class.

Everyone shrunk in fear of being picked. Draco tickled her side and her hand shot straight up.

"Nice way to redeem your tardiness. This way, Moonwitch."

She looked back at Draco, fuming.  
_  
__Bastard..._

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Why don't you join her?" Snape said as she glared daggers at Draco.

His eyes widened and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not afraid? Are you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Absolutely not, sir." Draco said arrogantly.

"Then get up here. NOW."


	3. Inflated Egos Bruised and Battered

"Wands at the ready. At my command..." Snape said.

She took her wand out as did Draco with that stupid sneer on his face.

_I'll knock him flat on his ass, the bastard._

"1... 2... 3..."

Snape took a step back as she yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Draco dodged her feeble attempt at disarming him.

He taunted, "Come on, Moony. I know you can do better than that!"

Draco laughed his infamous laugh.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled.

It missed her by a hair.

"Not only are you a horrible human being, but your aim matches that, Malfoy."

They battled it out until sweat broke out on Draco's perfectly chiseled face and she knew all the dueling was getting to him. If anyone knew Draco, it was Helena. She readily took advantage as he took one misstep.

"Conjunctivitis!"

It hit him square in the face. Seconds later his eyelids started to crust together and he kneeled in defeat with his head down.

Helena smiled and went over to him.

"I wish you could see the look on my face--oops, I forgot, you can't."

She patted his head.

"Furnunculus!" he yelled and pointed his wand blindly.

Helena's body started to break out in horrendous boils and she screamed.

"You're right I do wish I could see the look on your face," he sneered.

"You-"

Snape tsk-ed.

"Very, very rusty. You should both be ashamed of yourselves. Pathetic. Potter, take these ingrates to Madame Pomfrey."

At once, Harry led her out of the dungeons leaving Draco to blindly grab at Helena's robes. It was clear he didn't want anything to do with him.  
**  
****The Hospital Wing**

Draco lay in bed with his eyes still crusting more with each passing minute. Helena screamed in pain as boil after boil broke out.

"It'll be alright, Helee. Everything'll be fine and we can leave him to rot," Harry soothed.

_I can imagine his hands groping her after this..._

This thought infuriated him.  
_  
__She's still mine. I'll get her back. After all, I'm up against Scarhead.___

_*You'd think that with your thick head of yours*___

_What in bloody Christ are you talking about?___

_*Oh, don't give me that shit. You know she ran into Harry's arms right after she dumped your sorry arse*_

He could hear Madame Pomfrey's voice as she said, "Finite Incantatem." And Helena stopped screaming.

"Come on," Harry whispered until their footsteps died away.

"What about me?"

"Oh, I'm afraid yours won't be so easy to fix, Mr. Malfoy. She put quite the hex on you."

"It's Draco," he said venemously. "Mr. Malfoy is my father's name."

After all that had happened he hated being associated with his prisoner of Azkaban failure of a father.

"Alright, Mr.- uh, Draco. We'll have you cleaned right up."

**Boy's Dormitory**

Harry sat beside Helena on the bed.

"I didn't bring you here to grope you, just so you know."

He looked away from her.

"I know."

"I brought you here because I got you a present. I know it's not holiday or anything or it's not our anniversary--"

She kissed him on the lips to shut him up; that's how she usually did it. Harry got the tiny, velvet box from under the bed. She looked at it with admiration and gave him a big hug.

"Oh, Harry..." she gasped as she opened the box. "This--this is so... beautiful, but why?"

He took the ring from her and put it on her right ring finger, instead of her left. She had tears in her eyes.

"Just because, I want you to know how much I love you."

He kissed her lightly on the lips and she began to sniffle.

"I don't know what to say..." she said.

"You don't have to say anything." he pushed his glasses up and shrugged

"Thank you."

She gave him a giant bear hug and they lay on the bed as she admired the ring with teary eyes.

**Slytherin Dormitory**

Draco lay in bed fuming as thoughts of Harry with Helena raced through his mind.

_It can't be true. She wouldn't stoop to Scarhead. She was with me for fuck's sake. ME. She was enamored; she was all over me.___

_*You know she is. Stop denying it.*___

_But the only reason she's not with me is because of Ela.___

_*What, snogging isn't a good enough reason for her to break up with you*___

_But- It was for her best...___

_*There are no "buts" in love, ever*_  
He punched his bedpost.

"Fuck."

_I know it's not true. Not Helena and Scarhead._

**The Next Day...******

**The Dungeon**

Helena couldn't hear what Snape was rambling on about and couldn't care less. Apparently the partners that were assigned the previous day were for the rest of the year.  
_  
__Lucky me._

She kept staring at her ring as Draco stared holes through the back of her head. He grabbed her by the waist and whispered softly in her ear.

"What unlucky boy-toy gave you that?"

She pried his claws off of her waist and turned to face him.

"You know who. Don't play blonde-boy dumb. I know you better than that Malfoy."

"It's Draco," he hissed. "You know that."

"What? Ashamed of your bloodline, Malfoy?" she stressed heavily on the last word.

He looked stung.

"Are you going to answer me or not?"

"Maybe..."

She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "Harry..." then bit his earlobe, too hard for his liking.

"Moonwitch, Malfoy! After class, immediately! There will be no such hormonal behavior in my class!" Snape said in his thunderous voice.

She immediately looked at Harry and when she met his gaze he stared her down coldly.

Helena didn't meet Snape after class and knew that she was going to pay the price, but Harry was more important.

"Harry!" you yelled after him.

He was walking at a super brisk pace. She finally caught up with him and put a steel grip hold on his wrist making him slightly fling around to face her.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" he asked furiously. "You and DRACO?! I guess that ring didn't really mean a rat's arse to you, did it? I should have guessed."

Ron stood beside him looking down at the floor. Hermione had already left, knowing better.

"No! It isn't anything like that. ME AND MALFOY; never, ever. Harry, I only have eyes and feelings for you. I swear on my natural born life. This-" sje flashed the ring in front of his face. "-means the world to me; you know that."

He didn't look at her.

"I better be off," he said in a rushed whisper.

"No, Harry, please..."

He tore his wrist from her grip.

"I said, 'I better be off.' I've better things to do."

He walked away never looking back. She collapsed onto a pillar.

"Good thing's never last," the slimeball's voice said.

"Shut up, you stupid bastard," she said as she began to cry.

She turned and began to walk away until he flung her like she had done Harry.

"Too good to be true never lasts, but true lasts forever."

He caught her in a hug. After a few moments she slapped him in the face.

"Too bad 'true' never existed."

She walked to the dormitory and skipped the rest of the day's activities.

**At the Dining Hall**

"What'd you do to Helee?" Hermoine asked, concerned. "She wouldn't stop bawling."

"I did what she deserved," he said bitterly.


	4. Love Lost and Regained

As she lay on her bed face down Helena couldn't believe how horrible the first few days of term had been. Draco had managed to intoxicate her life again making everything in sight rot to pieces. Harry was gone. He stood by the decisions he made, but she didn't think he could be the kind of person that could hold a grudge. Friends didn't matter right now. All you wanted was Harry back and Draco disappearing off the face of the earth.

_Why does he have to ruin everything? Is that his mission in life? First he cheats on me, and then he ruins things with Harry. He must get a sick pleasure seeing me hurt.___

_*Well all that PDA on your part was completely unnecessary.*___

_I was just messing with him. I didn't mean anything.___

_*Well, how do you think that would look to Harry?*___

_Ugh- I didn't-___

_*Come on, say it.*___

_Ugh, the problem is I didn't think.___

_*Like always.*___

_Ugh._  
_Had everything have to go wrong in your life?_

There was a light knock on the door. A couple of seconds later Ela popped her head in the room.

"Is it okay if I come in?"

"No."

She came in anyway and platinum blond hair shined above her head.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Ela? What the hell are you doing bringing him up here?"

She threw a pillow at his face, but he caught it. He leaned casually against the bedpost with a grin on his face. Ela sat on her beside not looking the least bit ashamed.

"Oh, I suppose the reason you have that grin on your face is because you have successfully made my life a living hell in record time."

She propped herself against the wall getting as far away from the life-ruiner sitting indian-style.

His grin widened even more at her comment.

"You know me better than that," he motioned for Ela to leave. She did as she was told.

As the door shut his whole demeanor changed. He was very good at doing that. Sorrow seeped out of every pore, and for what she had no idea.

_Probably because there wasn't a mirror where he could admire himself in sight._

He sat next to her mimicking your indian-style poorly. His legs were too long and positioned awkwardly.

"Hel, as much as you won't believe this, I apologize."

She looked up at him with an incredulous look on her face. He never said sorry. Not even after she had confronted him about that girl.

"You expect me to believe you? After treating me like I was gum under your shoe for more than two and a half years? Even when it was your fault that we broke up."

"Yes."

They were looking at each other now.

"Well, I don't believe a single word that's coming out of your mouth. The Almighty Draco never apologizes."

He sighed. He was starting to get a bit annoyed. She knew how to push his buttons.

"Could you please not refer to me as if I was in any way superior? You know how I feel about that."

"Well, you've been acting like that forever. What am I supposed to think, Draco? I don't waste my time bothering to read between the lines. Who are you, really?"

"I am a poor sap who is truly, sincerely apologetic and would do anything to make you believe it."

Helena grinned evilly.

"As much as I regret saying anything, I really do mean anything."

"Alright, fix what you've broken."

"Fix what?"

"Tell Harry how you've been harassing me and it's you who's been wanting something more."

"You sure we can't fix the things between you and I? I promise it'll be worth your while."

She punched him on the shoulder as he tried to make a move.

"Shut up and do as you're told, servant boy. You owe me."

He got up from the bed and headed towards the door.

"I'd do anything for you. Even talk to Scarhead willingly."

"And civilly."

"Alright, alright, and civilly."

Tons of pressure had been lifted off her shoulders. Maybe there was still a chance between her and Harry... if Draco didn't sabotage things.  
**  
****The Next Day******

**Dining Hall**

Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and the rest of his crew were laughing at their own jokes stupid jokes. Helena was looking the happiest she'd been the whole term. Draco realized she looked exactly like that when she was with Harry and felt even more selfish about trying to break them up and succeeding, as she said, in record time.

_*Feeling proud of yourself in that respect, big boy?*___

_Actually, to be honest with myself, no, I don't at all.___

_*You know you have to fix it...*___

_Yeah, I know. I just hope when go up to Scarhead he doesn't make me do anything stupid.___

_*No one makes you do anything. God gave you free will. Use it the right way for once. Don't be jealous of Scarhead just because he's stealing your spotlight. That's so first year.*___

_Why do you have to be right about everything?___

_*I'm your conscience. It's what I do. I'm surprised I still exist. Giving yourself to-*___

_No need to bring that up. I'll talk to him on the way to Transfiguration._  
The Dining Hall was clearing out and as much as he hated it you were going to do what was promised.

He caught up to Harry and luckily his little lap dogs were nowhere in sight.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Come to gloat about Helena? I'll make it easier for you. You win. You can have her," he said not looking at Draco.

"You'll find this hard to believe, Potter, but I came here to apologize. So, I apologize."

*That's not what you promised...*

"Tell Harry how you've been harassing me and it's you who's been wanting something more."

He was now looking at you with suspicion in his eyes.

"I don't need an apology from you. I need one from her."

Now Draco and Harry were standing just outside McGonagall's classroom. People were staring, surprised that insults weren't flying around

"Actually, no you don't."

"Get to the point, Malfoy."

"I'm the one responsible. I'm the one that's been chasing after her since we broke it off. It's my entire fault. She never did anything wrong. The occurrence in Defense was so she could bother me. That's it," he sighed heavily.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

He looked stunned.

"Are you just trying to mess with my head even further?"

"No, I swear. Please go talk to Helena as soon as you can."

"Alright."  
_  
__Thank God... Why do I feel so good about losing her even further?___

_*Because you're doing the right thing for once.*_


	5. Loving You or Him

**A/N: Please READ… I've decided to make a HUGE change to the writing style of this story. Instead of writing it first person and having to constantly change it and point it out, I'm going start to write it in third-person omnipotent so everyone's point of view will still be portrayed. I hope that doesn't turn off any of my readers. Please review. I need the constructive criticism. :D Oh, and though I refer to events that took place in the sixth book it may be a little bit skewed as far as the chronology goes.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The general ruckus of a Saturday morning ensued as everyone in the dorm was awake and carried on with their pubescent talk of butts, breasts, and the infamous game of "who'd you rather…", but Harry was in his own world. As he lay on his four-poster bed he couldn't believe how daft he had been with Helena. After his infamous outburst, which at the time felt very much like the right thing to do, she was sure not to ever for as long as she lived speak to him again. Draco had managed to poison their lives just as an agent of the Dark Lord would.

He still hadn't forgotten about the little encounter that he, Hermione, and Ron had run into with Draco before term started. Not that he knew about it, but Harry had even more reason to distrust Draco. He imagined the only way Draco managed to scare living daylights out of Borgin was to reveal his alignment to the most feared wizard in history and Harry was intent on making this known, no matter the consequences.

Helena was his priority and he was going to suck out the poison that Draco had expertly managed to put there. He had already lost too many people in his life she was not going to be the next loss. He was knocked out of his daydream or rather day-nightmare cloud when a pillow hit him directly in the face full force.

"OI! What the-" Harry was turning scarlet.

"Blimey, Harry, we was just joking. You hadn't talked since you woke up," said Dean. "Thinking about Helena. Heh. I don't blame you. With her perfectly round and juicy ar-"

"Oi, that's me best mate's girl you're talkin' about. She's off limits while he's around," Ron said managing to keep a straight face.

"I reckon she's my girl no longer so talk about her all you bloody want, perverts."

"I guess when Madame Pomfrey gave him the Skele-Grow it completely forgot to regrow his funnybone," Seamus whispered.

Ron chewed him out as only Ron could explaining how the love and loss of a girl could drive a man mad and provoke him to commit unspeakable horrors such as lose his sense of humour and ignore his best mates. So much for compassion from friends. He had turned on his side and ignored them for the rest of the morning until it was time for breakfast. As far as he could tell he might as well have had apparated to the dining hall because he did not remember taking any steps to end up at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was merely a fly buzzing in Harry's ear as she tried to console and advise him on what to do next.

"Hermione, could you shut your bloody trap for one second?" Harry growled.

Her eyes began to fill with tears and Harry regretted it instantly, but before he could begin to grovel and start apologising she dashed out of the dining hall with her face in her hands. The Slytherin table roared with laughter before Dumbledore managed to calm them down. Another spectacle under his belt was just what he needed.

"Harry, just because you're going through a rough time it doesn't mean you have to be a pain in the arse to everyone else. She was only trying to help," Ron dashed after her.

Ela pointed towards Ron as he made his exit as Helena looked on.

"Wow, Hel, I think Harry's turning into a right nasty one," she giggled.

As much as Helena considered Ela to be her best friend she could be unbelievably insensitive at times especially when it came to Helena's misfortunes. Now that she thought about it she matched perfectly with Draco. They were cruel, arrogant, narcissistic, and not to mention rather daft when it came to school subjects.

"You have no right to say that. We're separated by another house table you have no idea what happened for all you know 'Mi could be on the rag," she stated matter-of-factly.

Daevid sputtered his porridge back into his bowl.

"Goddamnit, Hel, don't mention lady functions at the dining table!" he managed to say.

Helena burped loudly and proudly. Suddenly silence fell over the Slytherin table and all eyes were on her.

"What?! A girl can't burp in public? Are we still in the Dark Ages? Get back to your bloody breakfasts, you dolts!"

Everyone went back to their breakfasts sheepishly with the exception of one person. Although Draco Malfoy was amongst "friends" that sung his praises constantly he missed having that distraction that was Helena Moonwitch.

Any chance he could he'd sneak a glance and sometimes catch a brilliant smile, frown, or catch her deep in thought smiling and laughing occasionally to keep up appearances with her clique. The similarities between their situations warmed his heart were he to have one. No matter how much he tried to convince himself how much they were alike he couldn't help but admit he was lying to himself. They couldn't be on more different paths. That was the one problem he couldn't solve no matter how much he wished to.

Helena was tired of all the meaningless talk that surrounded her. Her friends were more than happy to see things end with Harry. Ela most of all, she figured since Ela and Draco were a lot alike they shared their hatred for the Boy Wonder. She brushed off everyone's pleas to stay a bit longer and headed back to her dorm all of a sudden enamored with the look of the stone floor not caring whoever she ran into. It'd be their fault, not hers for not looking where they were going

She couldn't say she didn't miss Harry because she'd only be lying to herself. Why it was taking him so long to talk to her was something that was on her mind as well. It should be easy to say she didn't miss Draco and she almost could if it weren't for the favour he'd done for her and the look of remorse he had on his face while he was trying to apologise. She shook her head trying to shake the thoughts of both out of her head or else it was going to explode.

Harry left the dining hall and headed back to the common room. Having finished his breakfast and in no mood to talk to anyone lest he create another scene and hate himself even more. The pensieve lessons with Dumbledore were taking its toll on his body and mind. As much as he loved finding out more about his enemy, for that was the only way he was able to defeat him, it was too much. The Boy Wonder had reached his limit. Having lost yet another person he loved was not something he thought he could endure. Having forgotten his original destination he roamed the halls aimlessly taken in with the stone floor, not hearing the approaching footsteps.

Not a second later Harry found himself on the floor rubbing the top of his head. When he looked up all he managed to see was a curtain of dark hair doing the same thing.

"Watch where you're going, dolt!" they both said in unison.

"Me? It's your own bloody fault, dunderhead," she said acidly.

The curtain of hair opened up to reveal the person Harry least expected.

"Oh, erm… Hi," Helena said avoiding his eyes.

Harry managed a small grunt. They were both still on the floor staring at each other at a loss for words. A couple of seconds passed by until Harry got up offering her his hand. As they locked hands an electricity passed through them that connected their very being; an electricity that they had never experienced with any other.

Helena instantly felt guilty about ever thinking about Malfoy. She knew she whole-heartedly loved this man. Yes, man. With all that he had been through he acted nowhere near his actual age. The life of pain shone through his brilliant green eyes and his high moral standing made him a man rather than a boy in his sixth year at Hogwarts. For all that he was, Helena loved him, loved him with all that was left of her heart. She possibly loved him more than she had loved Draco and she never thought that would be possible. Not in a million years.

They stood there; afraid to move much less talk, but they both looked at each other taking in every detail of themselves as if they were never to meet again.

"Helena, we need to talk."

"Yeah, I think so, too."

"Come on."

He didn't let go of her hand and gently lead her to the courtyard. The weather couldn't be more perfect. There was not a cloud in the sky and the sun shone radiantly. The leaves of the trees of the courtyard were changing to their rich golden and orange colors. With each breeze swirls of leaves brushed the courtyard in all its autumn glory. As he led her to the nearest stone bench she could not help but think of all the good times she had had with… Harry cleared his throat as he sat down and interrupted her train of thought.

This was no time to drift back into the past and she needed to get rid of these betraying memories fast.

"So, um, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Yeah, right, um, well ferret talked to me the other day."

"I was afraid you wouldn't believe what he said."

"I don't, Hel. That's why I'm talking to you. Was that really the case?"

She nodded and looked down. Harry put a finger under her chin and brought her back to eye-level.

"Please, never put your head down when talking to me. You, of all people, know how that makes me feel. Hel, how come you didn't tell me he was harassing and chasing after you? You know very well Ron and I could take him. Actually, Ron has been taking up muggle self-defence lessons just for the hell of it. He's quite rubbish really, but I encourage him for the entertainment value."

She chuckled. He always knew how to make her laugh.

"I just thought I could handle it myself, you know. I mean it's only Malfoy. He isn't frickin' invincible. I, of all people, should know."

"Hel, if he ever bugs you again please tell me I'll take care of it. If we don't communicate he'll poison our relationship a lot quicker than you can say 'quidditch'. I don't want to lose you. You're the only light in my life."

"I'm sorry," she said as she fell to his chest beginning to cry.

"Hel, there's nothing to be sorry about," he said as he wrapped her in his arms. "It's over. We just need to stick together. His mission is to tear us apart and we can't let that happen."

He lifted her head again and wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry, love. Everything will be okay," Harry cooed.

She wished she only knew why she was crying. Was it out of guilt for the tiny, gnawing indecision that was burrowed in her heart or out of happiness that Harry was taking her back into his life?


	6. Jealousy

"Please, don't cry everything will be okay. I won't let that arse take you away from me, yeah?" Harry kept trying to comfort her.

Her sobs finally began to fade. He couldn't honestly understand why she was crying. He knew Helena and she would always cry because of sorrow, not out of happiness. Doubts began to rush through his head. He had lost a lot through the years and doubted any good thing that came into his life, including her which was his one big fault. If he didn't stop that habit, he would drive her away and he certainly didn't want that. Ron and Hermione had each other, even if they didn't realize that yet. Sure he had his mates, but he felt incomplete without her. He don't know what he'd do if lost her especially if it was because of his own doing. Even the Boy Wonder had weaknesses and his love for her was certainly one of them.

She rubbed her eye with her robe sleeve, tightly embracing Harry with her other arm. She knew. She knew she couldn't just leave him. He needed her and why even think of breaking it off with the one guy in this school who had ever been completely decent with her? Her life wasn't a Muggle movie. The bad boy would always be the bad boy, no matter how much he's claimed he's changed. He's still the guy that'd rip your heart out and stomp on it for the hell of it. Draco was a perfect example of that. The only thing he regretted was getting caught. In real life, the nice guy was the one the girl chose. It was so obvious. Harry truly, loved her and that was the end of it. She mentally slapped herself for ever thinking about Draco in that way. He was a slimy git and would never change.

Harry kept looking at her just to make sure she was really all right when she looked directly at him with a brilliant smile plastered on her face. Her mood swings still caught him off guard from time to time.

"What are you so happy about all of a sudden?" he hugged her tightly.

"I just love you, is all," she pulled away only to give him a quick kiss.

"Oh? Is that right?" he smiled mischievously.

"Broom cupboard?" she asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Broom cupboard."

They both rushed off, giggling to find the nearest broom cupboard. He watched from afar denying any sign of affection that passed between those two. She truly was happy. There was no use in denying it anymore.

_She's gone_, he thought. _Gone for good_.

What had he done? What was it about her that brought out this envious, jealous side of him out in the open? He was fully capable of making her as happy as Scarhead did save one thing. He was so close yet so far removed from her and everyone else for that matter. He regretted the steps he took that led him to this situation. Though he could find solace in the fact that most of the steps weren't ones that he took voluntarily, but forced to take. He didn't have a choice in the matter and he knew it. He left for his Common Room deciding a tumble with Parkinson wouldn't hurt and would be just the thing to take his mind off of her, if only for a while.

She peeked out of the door and saw that the coast was clear and signaled for Harry to come out. As he stepped out he tried to fix his robes and tidy his hair. She couldn't care less. Sometimes she wanted to laugh at his innocence, not in a mocking way, but an appreciative way. She was a very bad influence on him.

"You know that's useless, right?"

He stood there, baffled.

She sighed. "Tidying your hair. It's always messy. No one will ever notice, but they might notice that you're missing these…"

She dangled his spectacles in front of him. He grabbed them in a hurry, haphazardly putting them on.

"Honestly, Harry, why do you care so much?"

He smiled and his green eyes twinkled.

"You're not a little boy anymore. Girls don't have cooties and your mates won't laugh at you for being with me," she said and she pulled him forward by his school tie.

He smiled touching his forehead with hers leaning in, but stopping just short of her lips.

"Tsk. Tsk, Mr. Potter. I've never known you to be such a tease. I certainly didn't teach you that."

He scoffed, abruptly pulled away and suddenly she found herself over his shoulder, his arm firmly gripping her legs making sure she wouldn't fall. She squealed in delight, jokingly beating his back with her fists. When that didn't work she bit his back.

"Oi! That hurt, you know?" he slightly laughed still carrying her to an unknown destination.

"And? You're mine to do with as I please."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she replied in a mock firm voice.

She loved when he played around like this. It made her feel as if nothing could go wrong. He suddenly smacked her bottom, hard. She screamed, only to bite him again.

"You're asking for it…" he yelled.

"Or, you'll do what Mr. Potter?"

"You'll see…"

Draco lay in his bed, Parkinson long gone slightly infuriated, but he didn't care. He'd told her plenty times over that she meant nothing and that their relationship was strictly carnal. That was cold, sure, but at least he was honest. What he wouldn't give for Helena to be at his side. A light knock rapped his door.

"Come in," he said in his usual bored drawl.

As soon as the figure appeared in his room his eyes widened in terror, but also in slight amusement. It was her, Helena, scantily clad at that. He couldn't believe his eyes. Those eyes, that mouth, the hair, even her sweet, flowery, but fiery scent. He couldn't speak. Was she not just pining over Scarhead? What had happened? As soon as these logical thoughts began to race through his head the more he doubted what was slowly walking toward the foot of his bed. It couldn't be her, but it was so like her it was appalling. What or who was this? He finally found his voice as she was making her or its way to him crawling seductively.

"Who- What are you?"

She-the thing-was now on top of him; straddling him. His eyes began to water. _Oh, what a cruel thing this is_, he thought. She didn't answer, only smiled a crooked smile as her lips came crashing down to his. Instinctively he kissed back desperately hoping it was her. His Helena come back to him, forever, for good. His tears were running freely now. Even the way this thing kissed was exactly like her. He tried to think of every reason to let it go further as she began to descend on him, but he violently pushed her or it, whatever the hell it was, to the side, pinning her to the bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" he yelled, still half crying.

He scowled, holding her wrists to the bed wanting to harm this thing, but failing to do so. He could never hurt Helena, much less something that looked exactly like her when he so desperately wanted it to be her. She never once winced or lost her smile, Helena's smile. This horrible thing had stolen Helena's smile. How much he hated it. Never once did this thing falter. He could only look at her or it, his cold grey-blue eyes filled with hatred. After a couple of minutes, seeing as this thing would not submit to him, which also reminded him of Helena, he got off of it only to retreat to a corner , collapsing on the floor, drawing up his knees watching its every move.

The thing simply got off the bed and walked straight out of his room as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. He was relieved to see it leave, but also torn up inside for being attracted to something that knew was false; for almost giving into his desire so easily, his defensive walls so completely shattered by a mere shadow.

She lay in Harry's four-poster entangled in his arms and sheets slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"So you love me?" he kissed her forehead.

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

A wave of grief and hurt suddenly overtook her, heart almost exploding with grief and sadness, but she only inhaled deeply. She heard a familiar voice yell in torment. She tried with all her might not to yell out in pain; let out a scream of unbelievable magnitude. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek and she did her best to hide it from Harry. He kissed her forehead once again before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Dangerous Questions

Draco woke up in a cold sweat inhaling shakily. He had not moved from the spot. The thing hadn't come back that night, but he wasn't sure how to feel about that. He felt more alone now than he was before. He ran his hands through his platinum hair letting his forehead rest on his knees. He replayed last night's debacle over and over in his head, recalling every detail of the kiss. It was so full of passion fueled even more by his desperate desire.

The thought of the thing excited him, but scared him beyond belief. He wondered if it would come back that night, preparing himself, mulling through his mind every possible outcome. Finally growing tired of his racing thoughts he got up and ran a cold shower. It would help calm him down for now. He stood under the shower head letting the water wash away all his thoughts and feelings.

Helena had already left when Harry woke up. He hated when she did that. It made him feel useless. He loved waking up having her beside him. It was a great way to start his day. He could watch her for hours as she slept. She did this frequently even though they had quarreled about it many times. Sometimes she could be unbelievably stubborn. He'd let this go though. It was too trivial a thing to argue over. Besides, the important thing was that he had her. He showered, put on his school uniform and headed down to the Dining Hall for breakfast. Ron and Hermione waved him over to the table. He glanced at the Slytherin table, but didn't catch sight of Helena. He sat down and started putting food on his plate.

"Have either of you seen Helena?" he asked Ron and Hermione.

"No, we haven't seen her at all actually," Hermoine said before taking a bite of her waffle.

Ron simply nodded in agreement, mouth full of various things. He took another glance at the Slytherin table and found someone else was missing, too. Draco and Helena were missing. He scanned the table three more times before finally believing it himself. They were both gone. Merely a coincidence, a part of him thought, but the other possibility ran rampant through his head as well. He stabbed at his food with his fork. [i]Where could she be?[/i] he thought.

He loved her with all his heart and was sure she meant it when she said she loved him, too. There was no doubt in his mind he adored Helena and would die for her in a heartbeat, but would she? Did she really love him just as much? Or was he simply the rebound that stretched on for nearly two years? He couldn't help but wonder all these things. He had been to pick up the pieces, but what happens when the problem is fixed? Did it not matter? Would she simply move on?

Ron snapped his fingers.

"Oi! Earth to Harry!"

Harry looked up.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked filling his late with another mountain of food.

"Yeah," Harry smiled taking a bite. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She hopped on one leg trying to put her shoe on while simultaneously trying to brush her teeth. She was running late and would have no time for breakfast. Every time she spent the night at Harry she would overcompensate and sleep too late. He didn't seem to understand that. She understood completely how nice it felt to wake up with Harry by her side, but she couldn't do it every day. People would start catching on more than they already had.

She quickly spit out her toothpaste and brushed her hair before heading down to the Common Room. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she heard someone's footsteps in the Common Room. Draco stood in front of the fire his back to her. He was barely dressed although it was almost time for first lessons. She looked at him as she tried to cross the room completely unnoticed, but she couldn't help but notice him. He wasn't wearing a shirt. As he dried his hair with the towel his perfectly chiseled muscles flexed with every movement. His pants perfectly accented his waist. He threw the towel off to the side and then stretched as much as his body allowed him.

"I know you're there," he said in a barely audible whisper.

This snapped her out of her trance. So much for getting out of the Common Room unnoticed. She began to walk away, mad for letting herself become spellbound. Mad at him for knowing her too well. He walked after her grabbing her hand before she reached the portrait. He stared at her with those penetrating grey eyes. Today they were more grey than blue. She hated herself for noticing that. His eyes said it all.

Draco said everything with those eyes; those beautiful, tormented, endless eyes. He smirked knowing what he'd done. He knew what he was capable of and was confident of his abilities. It was one of the few redeeming qualities of his. She tried to break away from his gaze, but just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights, doomed to its fate.

"Humor me," he said after what seemed like forever.

She only looked at him. He took it as an open invitation to continue.

"Tell me that you love him," he said simply.

"Who?" she asked.

He pulled her up against him.

"Don't play dumb. You know full well who I'm referring to," he said silkily.

She stayed quiet, but answered after a moment.

"Yes," she replied. "Yes, I do love him."

He smiled cold, grey eyes twinkling. He chuckled. His sweet breath hit her face, captivating her for a moment.

"Now, do you love me?" he smiled again.

"No, of course not," she answered immediately.

He shook his head as he laughed quietly, platinum blond hair covering his eyes. He finally released her and started to walk back towards his room.

"What's so entertaining?" she called after him still rooted to the spot.

"The fact that you'd stay with someone you're unsure of rather than be with someone who you at least have sure feelings about. The first step to true love is denial," he said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Maybe in your sick and twisted reality," she said loudly.

"You know it's yours, too or else you wouldn't have let me ask you anything," he smiled and was out of sight.

She stood there, dumbfounded. Embarrassed knowing she had nothing to say back to that. He was right.


	8. Impossible

"Wherewereyou?"

Helena rolled her eyes. If there was one flaw to Harry it was that he was a bit overprotective, but she didn't blame him. He had been through a lot. Herbology had just ended and he had run to catch up and walk by her side.

"I told you Harry, I woke up late and just decided to go straight to class," she sighed.

"I was worried. That you had gotten caught by Snape," Harry replied rushedly.

"No, Harry. You know I'd have snaked my way out of that."

Harry nodded glumly and walked silently by her side. Helena let out an exasperated sigh. She knew he wasn't voicing his thoughts completely. He did that often to spare her feelings only to have an explosive fight later. He had gotten everything she meant with that sigh.

"It isn't anything to do with the slimy git Malfoy?" he said quietly.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of the name. She had two choices: take the high road and tell him the truth which is the least he deserved after all he'd done for her or she could simply deny it and brush it off only to feel guilty and like a horrible person afterward. She loved Harry, she told herself and, almost instantly, Draco's words repeated in her head, sending shivers down her spine.

"No," escaped from her mouth crushing her heart almost instantly.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Ever since they became an item, he was always worried about the possibility of losing her to Malfoy; that somehow he would manage to slither in between them and pull them apart, keeping Helena all to herself. He wasn't sure what he'd do then. Helena demeanor changed in the blink of an eye. He took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Everything'll be okay, yeah?" he kissed her cheek lightly. "Don't let that ferret get you down."

If he only knew that she was the culprit; the one responsible for her sudden sour mood at least that what she hoped it looked like in his eyes. Lying to Harry was something she had avoided altogether, so why was she doing it so freely now? She managed a weak smile despite her doubts, but knew in order to get her thoughts straight she'd need some time for herself.

"I better get to class," she muttered, lightly kissing him on the cheek and flashing another smile before heading towards the astronomy tower.

Trelawney wasn't a horrible professor; the subject that she taught was the one to pin the blame on. Helena couldn't help yawning through the middle of her lecture. The good thing about her ramblings is that she often forgot to assign coursework so it all evened out. Helena just had to manage keeping her eyes open and looking slightly interested. Before she knew it everyone rushed out of the stuffy room and she took it as a sign that class was over.

She rushed to the dungeons as quickly as she could, hoping not to get caught by Harry. Sometimes Harry being around every second of every day could be a bit suffocating to say the least. The dim light of the flickering torches was a welcome relief as she stepped through the portrait hole. The common room was not surprisingly empty. There was a Hogsmeade trip that afternoon. Something she prided herself on being able to avoid. She threw her schoolbag next to the fire and curled up on the common room couch letting her eyelids get heavy.

Draco trudged through the halls easily making his way towards the portrait hole. He sighed, grateful to get away from Pansy's shrieks about not being loyal when that was the first thing he had told her not to expect. She was nothing to him. Even when married, he had no plans of 'settling down'. Why live a lie? All pureblood husbands cheated on their wives. It was expected, the more discreet, the better. It proved cunning and power. He loosened his black tie as he stepped through the portrait hole, happy he'd have the common room to himself. Although the visit to Hogsmeade was a disaster it was nothing a bit of relaxation could fix. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a familiar soft sound from beside the fire.

He walked as soundlessly as he could to the couch, knowing full well what he'd find. There she was, sleeping almost soundlessly on the couch, still dressed in uniform. He fought his instinctive feeling to pick her up then and there and take her to his room while he crashed on the couch instead of her. She deserved the best. The words tugged at his heart. _The best_. Something that, for once, he couldn't be, not for her. Not with everything going on, not if he wanted to be selfish and only hurt her in the end because he knew for a fact that is exactly what would happen. He couldn't bear to be the reason for her pain a second time, couldn't bear to be the source of flickering anguish that lingered in her eyes to this very day even when she laughed or showed any sign of happiness.

Not letting the thoughts get to him, he leaned over the couch and kissed her forehead as lightly as he could. She always was a heavy sleeper. As he pulled away, he could see the corners of her mouth turn up slightly and couldn't help but smile himself. He was prepared to walk away when he thought he heard the impossible escape through her lips. Draco waited patiently for her to repeat what he thought he'd heard, but he soon realized it wasn't going to happen.

A smirk spread across his face as he kissed her cheek this time. Her grin grew ten times wider.

"Draco…" she breathed, voice barely a whisper.

The impossible escaped from her lips a second time. He wondered if it would again. Draco leaned in, seeing no harm in trying.


End file.
